The present invention relates to a gelatin soft capsule having the properties of removal of oral smell and cleaning of oral cavity, which contains the ingredient for masking an oral smell as an active ingredient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soft capsule having the properties of removal of oral smell and cleaning of oral cavity, which is prepared by modifying the double layer stream method comprising i) dropping the core solution and shell solution by free dropping or pulsating supply pump, ii) cutting them by the cooling solution pulse, iii) encapsulating the core solution with shell solution in a seamless manner.
The seamless gelatin soft capsule of the present invention is manufactured by following ingredients, which are, the ingredients of core solution of soft capsule comprising i) one or more selected from safflower seed oil, olive oil, medium chain triglycerides as a base material, ii) one or more natural or artificial flavor for refreshing oral cavity selected from menthol, peppermint flavor, spearmint flavor, parsley flavor, iii) artificial sweetener, as well as the ingredients of shell solution comprising the gelatin as a base material, glycerin, D-sorbitol, citric acid, surfactant and edible pigment. Further, the soft capsule of the present invention has the merits of convenience of portable storage and use.
For refreshing and cleaning the oral cavity, many kinds of liquid type oral cleansers have been commercially marketed. For example, Care GargleTM containing benzetonium chloride, Gargreen Mint™ containing CPC and xylitol, Pro Fresh containing polyphenols and aloe, Gargreen Tent™ containing xylitol, Retradex™ containing aloe vera, chlorophyll and mint flavor and oral cleanser containing cinnamon extract have been developed and marketed. As the packings of such liquid type oral cleanser, bottle packing or pouch pack has been developed.
On the other hand, some candies for removing oral smell and chewing gums containing various flavors or oral cleaning agent, such as, cethyl pyridium chloride have been also developed and commercially marketed.
However, such liquid type of oral cleanser has some drawbacks, because it has large volume and weight. Further, it requires additional cup and bottle for using it, which causes the inconvenience of use. Of course, the gargling the liquid oral cleanser and throwing it out from oral cavity are very inconvenient for user.
To meet above requirements, the inventor of the present invention has developed a gelatin soft capsule having the properties of removal of oral smell and cleaning of oral cavity. Further, the gelatin soft capsule of the present invention has many merits; i) convenient use of soft capsule by chewing it in the oral cavity in a small amount, ii) portable storage for one or daily amount, iii) no need of additional device for use, for example, cup or bottle.